


To Cleave apart or to cleave together

by Nasamay



Series: The fire beneath my skin [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Magic, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasamay/pseuds/Nasamay
Summary: Karma is very interested in the weird Koro-Kids. Accidentally saving two of them from bulling means the koro-Kids are very interested in Karma. When violence and a little affection is added, well. What did you expect?
Series: The fire beneath my skin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995274
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	To Cleave apart or to cleave together

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying something out. this will be part of a series so feel free to give ship suggestions and critiques. Do you guys like nsfw or clean? Violence or no?

Karma watched as several kids from 3-B huddled secretively. The glanced towards those two kids – What were their names? - who crouched by the old wall. Nagisa and Kayano, that was it. Ignoring the world at large they were hunched over their weird card game. Occasionally he peaked as he walked past. Beautiful cards, glossy and with the most detailed and terrifying pictures. It was to be expected from the Koros.

From the freaks.

2 others, Isogai and Maehara were aimlessly fiddling with dice. Big enough to avoid bullying and small enough to be too weak to stop it, they posed no threat.

One lout from the B-class kicked a ball, scattering they glossy cards. Thye floated through the air as the kids turned to stare with wide cold eyes. Silence filled the school yard. A challenge had been issued.

Karma tensed despite himself. What would happen? You were never quite sure with the Koros.

Everyone knew they were.... something. Something messed up and strange. They used to be admired, that strange not quite family. They had elegant mothers, handsome fathers. Big old houses on the edge of town. And they were beautiful. Every one of them.

They threw the most wonderful of party's. The most famous of course being the birthdays. That’s where the hatred started. That’s where they became something to fear, not admire. It was Isogai’s 11th birthday. Karma hadn’t lived in town then, but he heard about what happened.

The children had been swept into a wide hall to play as the adults drank and gossiped. It had been a kid named Tanaka who started it. Who finally voiced the rumors.

‘’Is it true? Your engaged? To each other?’’

Isogai had paled and Maehara flushed red. Nagisa and Kayano had smiled hungry smiles. Kanzaki and Sugino glared. The first ever challenge.

‘’Isn’t that like... incest?’’

Tanaka had braced for a fist but it never came. Instead Maehara beckoned everyone closer.

‘’Thats a very grown-up word Tanaka. Since were all so old now, how about a proper game?’’

He had produced a board wrapped in black silk. Even before he removed all the layers the guests knew what would be revealed.

The ouja board had red stains allover its chipped surface.

‘’Shall we play? Or would you rather have a round of musical chairs?’’

Noone backed down. And no one can remember exactly what happened next. The next 10 minutes were lost to all, except perhaps for the Koros.

All that is remembered is how a body looks nothing like a body when it burns.

He died that day, shriveled up on the blue carpet. Taken away wrapped up in a body bag like a perverse present. They still had party's, but no outsiders were ever invited.

That’s when the Koros became witches. Glamourous, elegant and disgusting.

And so. A challenge.

Nagisa and Kayano sat silently as their cards fluttered around them. 2 witches against 5 brawlers. Karma felt disgust in his stomach.

‘’Fuck off’’ he called lazily. ‘’you really going to gatecrash a game of snap?’’

A faint smell of burning filled the air and the boys shrugged uneasily.

‘’Fuck it, I'm hungry’’ said one and they peeled away.

Karma turned to look at the Koros but they disappeared. He came to the vague realization they sat either side of him. Nagisa and Kayano each held a card.

‘’Want one?’’ They whispered, and he did. Badly.

‘’Choose. Choose carefully’

Kayano’s was gold and silver. A nun with a spider's face holding a shattered halo. ‘Mimic’

Nagisa’s was red and black. A boy wearing cloths of barbed wire with flowers growing from his empty eye sockets. ‘Cleave’

He chose ‘Cleave’

‘’Cleave. To rip apart. To hold together’ whispered Nagisa. ‘’Opposite meanings for the same word. Isn't it funny?’’

‘’Did I choose the right one?’’

Kayano shrugged. ‘’Put it under your pillow. You'll find out.’’

And they were back at the wall, playing their unknown card game. Isogai and Maehara watched him carefully. Something was happening. What?

He'd find out.


End file.
